Incomprendido
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: "¡Monstruo! ¡Demonio!": eran algunos insultos que rondaban en clase... y Gohan no soportaba escucharlos. ¡Ellos no lo conocían como él! ¡No sabían de sus cambios, de sus buenas acciones! Quería defenderlo, pero no podía... o tal vez sí. Quizás ya era tiempo de devolverle tantos favores. Agradecerle sus cuidados... y defender su imperecedera amistad.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime Cualquier frase en cursiva, dentro de los diálogos, es el pensamiento de los personajes.

* * *

 **INCOMPRENDIDO**

Por enésima vez en el día, escribió en su cuaderno. Jamás se le había hecho tan pesada una actividad. Gohan suspiró, mirando su reloj: ¡cómo deseaba que la clase terminara!

—Y este es el trabajo que les corresponde traer para la próxima clase —terminó el profesor de historia, con una tiza en la mano—. Lo entregarán a modo de ensayo. ¿Quedó claro? —en eso, el timbre de cambio de hora sonó en el pasillo— Bien, eso es todo. Cualquier consulta, a mi oficina…

Al instante, los estudiantes se levantaron de sus lugares, despidiéndose del profesor, mientras guardaban sus cosas para salir al recreo. Shapner e Ireza conversaban muy animados sobre una fiesta que planeaban hacer en casa de la muchacha, por el cumpleaños de un amigo. Videl los escuchaba y reía, pero su mente no estaba del todo enfocada: desde su sitio, pudo ver a Gohan contemplar su cuaderno con seriedad. Una actitud muy extraña, para alguien tan risueño.

Esperó que sus amigos se marcharan del salón y aprovechó en acercársele. Para su sorpresa, el joven saiyajin no se había percatado de su presencia.

—¿Gohan? —le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Eh? —el guerrero reaccionó.

—Ya es hora del receso. ¿Paseamos un rato?

—Sí, claro… —Gohan le sonrió, sin borrar del todo su expresión anterior.

A los pocos minutos, ambos llegaron a la explanada de la preparatoria, observando el ir y venir de los muchachos. No obstante, parecían indiferentes a la diversión del resto y avanzaban en silencio. Videl volvió a mirar a Gohan, recordando el transcurso de la última clase. Le apenaba verlo tan incómodo.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, tampoco me gustó la tarea de historia —le sonrió, mientras tomaba su brazo.

Gohan se sonrojó por su último gesto y correspondió su sonrisa con otra; pero al instante esquivó su mirada, atento a cualquier punto de la explanada. Sin demasiado entusiasmo, ambos se alejaron del barullo hasta sentarse bajo un árbol del jardín principal. Su lugar preferido desde hace meses, donde ambos podían dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

—Tenía tantas ganas de irme…

—Créeme que yo también. Pero no conseguirás nada con ese ánimo.

—¿Y cómo esperas que esté? —le respondió, falto de tacto.

Videl alzó las cejas por su respuesta y se entristeció: realmente estaba molesto. Optó por guardar silencio, considerando que era mejor dejarlo a solas hasta que se calmara. No obstante, una mano en su muñeca la retuvo.

—Perdóname —dijo el guerrero, cabizbajo—. No fue mi intención.

—Gohan —la joven olvidó el problema y lo abrazó, para asombro del guerrero—: el que haya ocurrido hace tiempo, no significa que siga siendo así.

—De todas formas —le correspondió con la misma intensidad—. A veces me gustaría no guardar tantos secretos…

—Piccoro no te lo perdonaría —le mencionó, consiguiendo una risa involuntaria en su mejor amigo.

—Quizás, pero ya me conoce.

—No deberías sufrir tanto —besó su frente con delicadeza—. Tienes el fin de semana para presentar la tarea: algo ingenioso se te ocurrirá.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No lo harás? —se sorprendió, recibiendo una calmada negativa de la joven.

—No. ¿Y ya no hablemos de eso, sí? —le sonrió, recostándose en su hombro— Además, Piccoro siempre será un héroe para nosotros…

El muchacho la recibió con una sonrisa, invadido por la calidez de la joven. ¡Quién imaginaría que aquella niña fiera ocultaría un alma tan bondadosa que lo encandilaba!

Porque era verdad: cada día, parecía sentir una mayor atracción por Videl, hasta el punto de considerarla más que su amiga. Y aunque no encontraba el suficiente valor para decírselo, prefirió perderse en su gentileza, tratando de olvidar sus problemas.

[…]

Si su cálculo era bueno, estaba a mitad de camino: no obstante, deseaba que la nube voladora hiciera más largo el regreso a casa, dándole más tiempo a pensar. No contaba con mucho tiempo: tenía demasiados ejercicios de matemática y ese ensayo le sumaba más tensión.

¿Era malo con la redacción? Para nada: el tema resultaba ser un obstáculo. Se trataba de su maestro. Su mejor amigo, a quien jamás traicionaría. Pero esa última idea comenzó a torturarlo: _no se había comportado bien_. No con la lealtad que debió demostrar.

 _Abran la página 63: ¿alguien me dice qué título sobresale?_

 _¡El 23° Torneo de las Artes Marciales!_

Le pareció extraño que aquel combate fuera mencionado en su salón. Tampoco recordaba haberlo visto en sus libros de historia, hasta ese instante.

 _No es una clase de deporte, profesor._

 _Quizás, joven Shapner. Pero es un tema importante para muchas ciudades, ya que en ese torneo se decidió la paz de nuestro planeta…_

El Torneo de Artes Marciales: había escuchado bastante de aquel espectáculo, tenía abundantes referencias de sus padres y amigos que lucharon allí. Nada del otro mundo, excepto por ser uno de sus secretos: aquellos que jamás figurarían en los textos escolares, cuyo contenido manipulaba la versión real de los hechos. Y sobre todo, el carácter de los personajes que intervenían allí.

 _Dudo que haya tenido más impacto que la batalla contra Cell._

 _Eso es obvio. La amenaza fue ligera, pero no menos peligrosa._

 _¿Se refiere a este bicho verde?_

 _Si lee el artículo, podrá saberlo, señorita Angela…_

 _Bicho verde_ : fue un apelativo que erizó su piel instantáneamente, porque sabía muy bien de quién se trataba. Recordó el aprisionar de sus puños, mientras veía a todos leer con expresión de idiotez.

 _¡Es Piccoro Daimaku!_

 _¡Exacto! Un demonio muy fuerte y poco piadoso. Su mayor deseo era conquistar el mundo, y aprovechó el Torneo para llevar a cabo sus planes… pero un joven desconocido luchó contra él y lo derrotó._

 _¿Nunca se supo su nombre, profesor?_

 _Debió ser un peleador del Torneo._

 _O un hombre que sólo quería fama. Hay muchos así._

 _De ser así, Shapner, habría pedido reconocimiento._

 _Entonces fue un tonto famoso, Videl. ¿Quién se perdería algo tan importante? Al menos, Mr. Satan sí fue valiente para aceptarlo._

 _No tienes remedio…_

 _Veamos que dice Gohan: ¿no te parece una estupidez ocultarse?_

La rabia volvió a invadirlo, como en aquel momento. También hablaron de su padre… ¡y cuánto le molestaba! Su ánimo, de por sí irascible ante la injusticia, quería estallar, pero no podía hacerlo. De haber cometido aquel error, su identidad y la de sus amigos se hubiera expuesto al ridículo.

Su frente comenzó a empaparse de sudor.

 _¿Qué tanto hablan? ¿Ya leyeron?_

 _Disculpe, profesor._

 _¡Hmp! Ese Gohan, ni siquiera ha dicho nada…_

 _Cállate, Shapner._

 _¿Le parece si nos lee toda la página, señor Gohan?_

 _¿Eh? S-sí, profesor…_

¡Cuánto deseaba la resurrección de sus antiguos enemigos! ¡Era mucho mejor que recitar cada palabra de ese libro! Sentía la mirada compasiva de Videl y sus propias emociones entremezclarse. Sufría por el poco aprecio que le daban a su padre y por las calumnias sin sentido hacia su mentor. ¡Cinco minutos de su _patética_ vida, proyectando una odiosa imagen del poderoso namekusei!

 _¿Realmente hizo todas esas cosas?_

 _¡Fue un hombre muy malo!_

 _¿Hombre? ¡Monstruo! Sólo mírenlo…_

 _No se ve tan listo, para querer conquistar el mundo._

 _¿Y si tuvo sus razones, profesor? No creo que haya sido malo, porque sí._

 _Es su naturaleza, señorita Videl. La maldad jamás cambia, y menos en gente tan extraña._

¡Mentira! ¡Él había sido testigo de muchas cosas extraordinarias, desde su niñez! Las memorias de su entrenamiento reafirmaron su ciega confianza en aquel extraterrestre, que poseía más _humanidad_ que todos sus compañeros. ¡Era su mejor amigo! ¡Casi como un padre! ¡Un personaje de admiración para Videl!

Y él… ¡no lo había defendido! ¡Eso lo hacía sentir tan mal!

 _Profesor: yo recuerdo que cuando vi el torneo de Cell por televisión, también apareció alguien idéntico a él._

 _Debe ser una coincidencia._

 _¿Entonces no se sabe nada de Piccoro Daimaku?_

 _También desapareció. Algunos dicen que murió._

 _¡O se escondió! Clásica de esos engendros…_

 _¡Shapner, basta!_

 _¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor, Videl?_

 _¿Gohan, estás bien?_

 _Sí, Ireza… no pasa nada._

 _¿Seguro? Sudas demasiado: ¡déjame tocar tu frente!_

El timbre del receso retumbó en su mente, como una señal que daba final a su pesadilla. Se le hacía tan real aquel sonido… y al abrir los ojos, reaccionó con genuina sorpresa: ya estaba en su casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido sentado en la nube voladora? No pudo responder, hasta que vio a su padre en el umbral de la puerta, con una mirada de extrañeza.

—Te estábamos esperando —lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Lamento llegar tarde.

—No te preocupes. Tu mamá ya hizo la cena, ve y acomódate.

—Gracias…

—¿Qué tal la escuela? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí —disimuló su incomodidad—. Fue un día largo.

—Ya veo —apoyó una mano en su hombro—. Ven, vamos.

Gokú ingresó con su hijo mayor a la casa, mientras Milk y Goten los recibían cálidamente. Todo transcurría con normalidad: la cena, los asuntos del día, la unión familiar… y como ya era su costumbre antes de dormir, el saiyajin mayor salió a tomar aire en uno de los árboles de la casa. El más grande y frondoso. El más cercano a la casa. La propiedad de su antiguo rival.

—¿Y ese milagro? —Piccoro sintió su presencia.

—Quería meditar un poco —Gokú se sentó a su lado—: las Montañas Paoz son increíbles de noche —recordó algo—. Por cierto…

—Algo pasa con Gohan —se anticipó.

—¿También lo notaste? —se sorprendió.

—Estuvo cinco minutos en esa nube: los suficientes para sentir su ki agitado, hasta que lo llamaste.

—Dice que le ha ido bien en la escuela.

—No sabe mentir. ¿Acaso no conoces a tu hijo?

—Claro que sí. Sé que está mal y por eso te preguntaba. ¿Intuyes la razón?

—Ni que lo vigilara todo el tiempo. ¿Sabes si está bien con la chica?

—¿Videl? —preguntó, viendo a Piccoro arquear las cejas por la obviedad— Sí, hace un rato habló con ella por teléfono. Quise preguntarle, pero está muy reservado. Me preocupa.

—Hmp… ¿acaso tu esposa te ha contagiado su locura? —bromeó un poco.

—¡Gokú! —la potente voz de la esposa del saiyajin resonó a los alrededores, sobresaltando a algunas aves nocturnas.

—Hablando de urracas…

—Debo irme —se excusó Gokú, algo nervioso—. Hasta mañana.

—No acoses a Gohan —le recomendó—. Te contará todo cuando se sienta mejor.

—Está bien… pero si puedes, háblale.

Piccoro torció los labios, dándole la espalda a un Gokú en descenso, sin dejar de pensar en su protegido. Su comportamiento era inusual, pero las palabras no eran lo suyo. Cerrando los ojos, se propuso seguirlo al día siguiente hasta la preparatoria.

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso de la casa Son, una de las ventanas aún seguía iluminada: era el cuarto de Gohan.

—¿Cómo un ensayo puede ser tan difícil? —pensó recostado en su cama, con un lápiz entre sus cabellos.

—Gohan —sonó la voz de su madre, tras la puerta—, no duermas tan tarde.

—Está bien, mamá. Buenas noches —le respondió, para luego ponerse de pie.

Empezó a dar vueltas en su habitación, muy incómodo. _¡Ignorarlo!_ ¡Eso debía hacer, pero no podía! Su _mal proceder_ le estaba pasando factura a su conciencia.

—Piensa, Gohan, piensa: ¿qué puedes…? —se frotó las sienes.

 _Tienes el fin de semana para presentar la tarea: algo ingenioso se te ocurrirá._

 _¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No lo harás?_

 _No. ¿Y ya no hablemos de eso, sí? Además, Piccoro siempre será un héroe para nosotros…_

Su charla con Videl en la escuela le abrió una nueva perspectiva al instante, en tanto miraba una hoja de papel en su repisa. Tras una larga tribulación mental, Gohan volvió a sonreír: ¡el ensayo era de libre opinión! ¡Y ya sabía cómo empezar!

[…]

El sonido del timbre llenó cada rincón de la escuela, advirtiendo a los estudiantes de una nueva jornada. Después de un estresante fin de semana, el día de la presentación del ensayo había llegado, para molestia de los compañeros de Gohan.

—Me lo esperaba de Shapner… ¿pero tú, Videl? —dijo Ireza, visiblemente asombrada.

—No me salía nada —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Dónde está tu hoja?

—Aquí —elevó una hoja, en pose divertida.

—Al menos lo hiciste —Shapner celebró su proeza—. Ni la mitad del salón pudo con el ensayo. Dicen que el tema era aburrido.

—Tienes razón —empezó a reír.

Mientras Shapner e Ireza debatían a la broma, Videl tomó asiento, con evidente preocupación: Gohan no aparecía en el salón. ¿Y si no venía? ¿Todavía estaba afectado por los malos comentarios hacia su maestro? Y sobre todo: ¿qué rayos hacía ocupando su carpeta, cuando él era quien más la necesitaba?

El rechinar de la puerta y la figura del profesor la sacaron de sus pensamientos, causando el mismo efecto en todos los alumnos, que lo recibieron con respeto.

—Buenos días, muchachos —agradeció el docente, alzando las cejas—. ¡Vaya! Por lo visto, han venido casi todos…

—¡Cielos! —la jovial exclamación de un estudiante lo interrumpió— Disculpe la tardanza, profesor.

—Descuide, joven Son. Llega en buen momento —el maestro le sonrió.

El muchacho subió las escaleras con disimulada agitación, hasta sentarse junto a Videl.

—Pensé que jamás llegarías —lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa—. Te veo distinto: ¿estás bien?

—Mucho mejor —Gohan le correspondió el gesto.

Un ligero carraspeo hizo voltear a ambos, prestando atención a las palabras de su profesor.

—Conforme a lo que se avanzó la clase pasada, recuerdo que les había dejado un trabajo…

—¡Aquí, profesor! —dijo uno de los más aplicados de la clase.

—¿Sólo uno?

—Muchos no hicimos, profesor —Shapner habló con honesto sarcasmo.

—¿Podría darnos más tiempo, por favor? —pidió otra alumna.

—Pues… —el docente meditó un rato— no pensé que se les haría tan complicado. Está bien —accedió—, pero tengan en cuenta que el puntaje no será el mismo. Después de todo, hay varios que se han esforzado hoy día.

La amabilidad del maestro motivó a algunos estudiantes a dejar sus trabajos, liberando uno que otro suspiro por otra tarea cumplida. El profesor miró los diez papeles en su escritorio y tomó uno al azar, para examinarlo: al instante, el desconcierto se apoderó de su rostro y miró hacia el alumnado, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Son Gohan?

—Aquí estoy, profesor.

—¿Te parece si nos lees tu ensayo? Es que… no sé…

—Está bien —se incorporó.

—¿Pero qué has escrito? —Videl lo retuvo, tímida y sorprendida a la vez.

—La verdad —masculló con una seguridad inusual.

Videl no pudo evitar perderse en los orbes negros de su compañero, intentando desvelar el misterio que lo envolvía desde su llegada. Recordaba muy bien su pesar ante el tema: ¿por qué había cambiado repentinamente? ¿O acaso…?

—No lo haría… —sacudió su cabeza, temerosa de oír su vida secreta.

—¿Qué pasa, Videl? —Ireza la miró, intrigada.

—¿Eh? Nada, estaba pensando…

—Sí, ya veo —le lanzó una mirada pícara—. ¿Quién no sucumbe al encanto de Gohan?

—¡Ireza, por favor! —Videl esquivó la mirada y se acomodó, muy ruborizada.

El salón quedó en completo silencio, cuando Gohan tomó su ensayo y se puso en el centro del salón, frente a sus compañeros. No esperaba tal pedido de su profesor… aunque en el fondo, parecía estar preparado mentalmente. ¡Después de todo, su contenido lo ameritaba!

—Esto es muy diferente a lo que hablamos en clase. No los culpo —suspiró—: todos hemos juzgado alguna vez a las personas por lo que vemos a simple vista. Yo también lo hice. ¿Pero qué pasaría si aquello que consideramos _malo_ , realmente esconde cosas que no estamos dispuestos a averiguar?

Las palabras profundas y algo enredadas (para la mayoría) sorprendieron a más de uno, reforzando el mutismo. El profesor intentó comprender la introducción poco ortodoxa, en tanto sus cejas se alzaban, como muestra de su admiración. No recordaba tener un alumno tan poético en un ensayo de crítica y cruzó sus brazos, concentrado.

—A ojos de todos, Piccoro es uno de los peores demonios que ha aparecido en la Tierra, decidido a acabar con la paz que disfrutamos. No creo que la historia se equivoque al relatar pasajes tristes, con tantos testimonios de miedo y enojo hacia él. Es una lástima saber que hizo cosas terribles, imborrables: sin embargo, me pregunto si tal maldad fue más un reclamo que un acto sin sentido. Porque pienso que desde un principio careció de algo que sí tenemos, y nos diferencia totalmente de él: una oportunidad. La opción de hacer algo bueno para este mundo.

Conforme repasaba las líneas en voz alta, Gohan recordó cada instante con su maestro. Aquél a quien consideraba un padre y mejor amigo. El ser cuya reputación defendería en un inocente discurso, mostrando y protegiendo el legado que él mismo le enseñó. La herencia adquirida en la forja de un gran guerrero.

—Quizás estén torciendo los labios o haciendo una mueca extraña —continuó leyendo—, es posible que lancen una risa. ¿Por qué tanta explicación para un ser incomprendido? ¿No basta con saber lo que ya está en el libro? Lo dudo mucho: hay respuestas más allá de estas paredes. Dimensiones que no nos atrevemos a cruzar, por el temor a lo desconocido… sin darnos cuenta que el bien y el mal andan unidos, y está en cada uno de nosotros, tanto como lo estuvo en el demonio Piccoro. Sólo basta inclinar esa balanza hacia un costado, jugar con el destino… pero eso no nos define en totalidad.

El maestro vio su reloj: habían pasado tres minutos. De los más prolíficos en su vida. Desde su lugar, Shapner luchaba por no caer somnoliento, a menudo empujado por Ireza; mientras Videl lo observaba, destilando su admiración en cada parpadeo.

—¡Cuántas veces no hemos buscado ese equilibrio tan ansiado! Nadie estaría contento en un mismo lugar todo el tiempo y eso podría explicar la desaparición de Piccoro. ¿Quién asegura que él, ahora mismo, no esté sufriendo el mismo dilema? Que, tal vez, se haya cansado de tanta monotonía —Gohan tragó saliva, disimulando el nudo en su garganta—. ¿Quién sabe si, alguna vez, salvó a un niño o prefirió la paz de la naturaleza? ¿Cómo comprobar que Piccoro Daimaku ya no está, porque supo que existe bondad en su espíritu y pudo hallar, por pequeño que fuera, un nuevo sentido a su vida? Quisiera creer que es así. Si lo tuviera frente a mí, desearía ayudarlo. Brindarle mi amistad, así él quiera seguir solo. Pelearía por descubrir lo que oculta su corazón. ¡Tal vez no lo logre! Pero lo habré intentado… y estaré tranquilo, sabiendo que todavía hay almas que rescatar. Porque todo merecemos una oportunidad…

Todo el salón quedó estático ante aquel final. ¿Una oda para un ser maligno? ¡La clase no podía ser más extraña! Y contrario a lo que sus compañeros pensarían, Videl se levantó de su lugar y aplaudió. Chocó sus palmas con tal sinceridad y emoción, que motivó a los presentes a seguirla. Ningún coro de felicitación se escuchó. Todos repetían el acto, desconcertados. Y un nuevo latido retumbó en el pecho de Gohan: había hecho bien. Y estaba feliz.

—Gracias, joven Gohan —dijo el maestro, estrechando su mano—. Debo admitir que no esperaba un ensayo en forma de "supuesto". Debió prepararse mucho.

—No es nada, profesor —respondió Gohan, con su timidez recuperada.

—Al contrario, fue muy bueno. Ahora siéntese, por favor —le dio pase a su lugar—, y pediría que los demás vengan a leer también. Los que no han cumplido la tarea harán un resumen del ensayo que más les agradó y lo fundamentarán… —dijo, escuchando coros de desánimo— ¿oigan, qué sucede aquí?

En tanto el docente ponía orden, alguien observaba la clase desde un edificio de la preparatoria. El viento ondeaba su capa blanca y un bufido de satisfacción resonó al mismo tiempo que Gohan ocupaba su asiento.

[…]

Una pequeña llovizna sorprendió a los estudiantes que regresaban a casa. Era la típica lluvia de verano, que agradaba a más de uno. Un final hermoso para la primera mitad del día.

—No traje mi chaqueta —se disculpó Gohan, que caminaba con su amiga por un jardín no muy concurrido en Estrella Naranja.

—Descuida, estoy bien —habló Videl, mirando el cielo con una sonrisa—. Mi casa está cerca.

—Si quieres, podemos comer algo. Hay una pastelería, a dos calles de aquí.

—Buena idea —enlazó su brazo con el suyo—. Por cierto, quería decirte…

—¿Qué? —la vio detenerse, con la mirada en un punto fijo del jardín— ¿Videl?

Gohan siguió la mirada de la muchacha, hasta divisar a alguien bajo un frondoso árbol.

—¡Señor Piccoro! —dijo, asombrado.

El namekusei volteó a su llamado, con su habitual seriedad y los brazos cruzados. Videl sonrió, intuyendo la razón de su presencia y se soltó suavemente de su mejor amigo.

—Ve con él.

—¿Eh? —volvió a mirarla, entendiendo— Claro, no me tardo.

Separándose de la muchacha, Gohan caminó rápidamente hasta el árbol, asegurándose de que nadie los viera, mientras Videl seguí su camino hacia la salida.

—Es una sorpresa verlo aquí. ¿Estaba esperándome?

—Sí y no.

—Qué extraño –dijo, intrigado–. Bueno, todo el día estuvo así.

—Lo sé. Supuse que tenías problemas…

El joven saiyajin captó al instante el significado de su respuesta, con una mezcla de vergüenza y orgullo: ahora entendía por qué su mentor estaba ahí. ¿Lo habría escuchado todo? _¡Pregunta tonta!_

—Si fue por lo que dije… —Gohan se entristeció, agachando la cabeza.

—No lo hagas de nuevo —sentenció, para luego colocar una mano en su hombro y sonreír–. Pero gracias…

La última frase obligó a Gohan a alzar la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa de plena felicidad, limpiando rápidamente sus lágrimas. Ya lo conocía: era su forma de mostrar gratitud.

—Gracias a usted, señor Piccoro.

—No te pongas tan sentimental o te colgaré de la baranda —satirizó, causando una carcajada en su discípulo.

—Está bien —mencionó, entre carcajadas.

—Ahora ve. Es de mala educación dejar esperar a alguien.

El saiyajin se ruborizó por la indirecta y asintió, despidiéndose de él. De nuevo en su soledad, Piccoro suspiró y alzó vuelo, despreocupado. Por alguna razón, no le importaba si lo veían: su mente estaba fija en seguir a su alumno a escondidas, viéndolo desde el aire alcanzar a Videl y retomar el plan de comer una tajada de pastel. Lo contempló nervioso con la chica, torpe… y feliz.

El guerrero sonrió: ¿desde cuándo su vida se había puesto de cabeza? Ya sabía la respuesta. No era larga ni corta, pero comenzaba con _Gohan_. El pequeño hecho hombre. El niño que protegió desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Su segunda oportunidad.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Buenas tardes! ¡Qué bueno que pude terminar el fic! Hace tiempo, no escribía de este par: hasta pensé que la inspiración se había ido una buena temporada, pero ya pasó XD.

Me estoy poniendo al corriente con varias historias que he dejado pendientes: de hecho, ésta debió salir hace meses, pero me estaba bloqueando. Y motivada por la idea de continuar mi otro fic llamado _Mi niñero favorito_ , quise plasmar una posible escena donde Gohan pudiera devolverle el favor a Piccoro, en cuanto a su amistad. ¡Adoro la dupla que hacen, son increíbles juntos y separados! :'')

Ojalá les agrade esta historia, con inmenso cariño para ustedes. Gracias por sus lecturas y reviews… ¡cuídense mucho!


End file.
